


Nemesis

by johanirae



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, inspired by hark a vagrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: I carry a picture of Sam Porter Bridges to always fill my heart with vengeance.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Hark! A Vagrant's Nemesis comic, except for Death Stranding. Credit for original idea and dialogue of course is to Kate Beaton, who is beyond awesome.


End file.
